


Galra Husbands get a Pupper

by Turkborne



Series: Forming Bonds [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Cages, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Petplay, Someone take away my keyboard before i write more of this verse, Spanking, Thace and Ulaz are so married, Thace bought a puppy without talking to his hubby, bad husband thace buying a cute pupper, how DARE, knotting in mouths, lowkey foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thace is bringing a sweet new pet home to his mate, Ulaz. Shiro hasn't had the best time since he got captured by the Galra. They all just call him Champion and force him to be their gladiator and sex slave. He's tentative about being a pet for Thace and Ulaz but wants to give it a shot. Thace has been good so far. His mate Ulaz can't be bad, right? [I really wanted to write Shiro getting knotted by two Galra hubbies being sweet to him. *finger guns*]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is betaed by the lovely elDiablito! <3 Thank you for wrecking me, honey.
> 
> I don't own any of this shit. This is technically a sequel to my unbetaed previous fic Marked, Claimed, Owned. Can definitely be read without that mess. I may or may not go rework that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The human slave hadn't quite known what to expect when the galra brought him to his quarters. He wasn’t chained although the band on his wrist that kept his arm inactive was still secure. The galra that had taken him, marked him and made him his own walked him down the hall with a hand wrapped securely on the back of his neck. The familiar purple glow that filled Galran facilities seemed to follow them down the hall.

He had experienced what life was as their slave, their victim. Shiro had fought for their amusement, been their sex slave and all just so he could live. They barely let him have time to rest between it all, keeping him deprived. They made it far too easy to reward him with scraps.

There was finally a door that slid open with a soft hum and Shiro was led inside. When he could finally see the plush surroundings in the small apartment he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The Galrans weren't overly different. Despite how he had been treated as something less than, this was normal, or mostly normal. He was in living quarters, not a cell. A welcome change.

“Champion, you want my name yes? You want this instead of me tossing you back? Your birth name is the price,” Thace spoke, his voice was soft, undemanding and yet there was a firmness to it. Shiro had a choice, although not much of one. His mind flittered back to his claiming. It had only been an hour, two at most. Thace had wanted to exchange names. No galra before him bothered with the pleasantry. Shiro didn’t give in then, he couldn’t.

“You already marked me. You wouldn't-" he started to protest. His face still stung and burned from the galran knife’s burn. He could remember the purple blade being the only thing in his vision besides the red of pain. It would scar, he had no doubt of that. He would have a line from cheek to cheek, clear across his nose because Thace felt the need to mark his property.

“I would. Fall in line, pet. Show me your trust. I called it your birth name, no?” the galran supplied and Shiro was taken aback. He had given him that much.

“Takashi Shirogane,” he whispered. This galra was being so nice, almost too nice.

“Takashi Shirogane,” he repeated back, feeling the name on his tongue. Shiro shivered at the way it rolled off those lips. It felt good to hear his name.

“Most people called me Shiro,” he offered the information freely.

“You want this but you fear it. I won't let it break you, pet. Not in any way I can't pull back together. Do I have your trust to use your birth name?” the galra asked. “I think I have enough alternative names that a renaming will be superfluous. Now, would you like my name, Shiro?”

His name, he hadn't heard it in so long. It sounded like the cabin of a car going down a highway, deafening and quiet all at once. He nodded mutely, his mouth dry. Shiro couldn't manage anything more.

“My name is Thace. You'll meet my mate soon, his name is Ulaz. Address him respectfully, pet. You have to please him as well as me,” he cautioned.

Shiro looked at Thace, betrayal playing in his eyes although he didn’t reveal much of it. He knew better than that. The Galra were never to be trusted. He knew that by now and he had given this one too much trust.

Suddenly he found himself receiving one of the feline headbutts he had given Thrace earlier, full of affection and warmth. Thace’s eyes met his as he spoke, “You are mine and he will respect a choice to be faithful to me. If you choose to lay with him as well it will be appreciated but I won’t make you.”

“What does he mean to you? What… am I to you?” Shiro asked, eyes narrowing. He didn’t quite know what was going on with his new master. All of this was far from what he expected.

“Lying to you and saying you hold emotional importance already would be foolish of me. Ulaz has been with me a very long time. I trust him and will trust him for many more years. I’m his mate,” the galra explained, “you are, yes, a slave in the eyes of those outside these chambers. You are still the champion of the ring and have duties as such but beyond that your duty is to me. You’ve noted I’ve called you pet already I believe. Does that work as enough of an explanation for you right now?”

Shiro nodded and pointed to the apartment. He bit his lip and sighed, “Show me around and tell me any house rules?”

“No peeing on the furniture?” Thace said, cracking a smile.

Shiro blinked, but couldn’t hold in the laughter. The situation was a little absurd to him. After all the galra had done to him Thace had already proven himself better than most. When he first took Shiro he had ensured they both enjoyed it. Shiro knew from experience that was not always the case.

Thace let Shiro into the apartment and started pointing to things as he spoke. “Kitchen, sharp tools are locked away. You’ll need myself or Ulaz to get them. Even then, don’t expect to be allowed to use them. The cage is not something I expect to use for you given your behavior. Honestly, I’d like for you to sleep in the bed with us otherwise you may sleep in the cage or on the couch. The cage has a heated base pad. We eat at the table, not on the bed. Washroom and biowaste are through that door.

“If you need to be left be, make use of the cage, for the rest of the time follow orders and trust in your instincts. We won’t be unreasonable. It’s been a long time since I’ve done this so bear with us as we wing it?” Thace asked, setting Shiro on the bed.

“I can do that,” he replied and the door opened with a soft noise. His eyes flicked over to the galran who entered.

“Thace, what is this? What have you done?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Shiro. The galra Shiro assumed was Ulaz let the door slide shut and lock behind him. A missed opportunity to escape, not that he would have known where to go. “Why is The Champion in our quarters?”

“His name is Shiro and he’s mine--ours if you are both amenable. Your fretting is misplaced, I promise,” he said and pulled Ulaz in close, nuzzling and scenting him in clear view of Shiro. Ulaz’s glowing yellow eyes took in The Champion, noting the fresh mark on his face and just how small the human really was. He pulled away from Thace and fetched a small box then sat beside Shiro with an unreadable expression and took his chin.

Shiro let him tilt his head and ‘behaved’ in front of Ulaz. The lanky Galra still towered over Shiro. His shoulders were wide too. He spoke harshly, “You marked him already, without consulting me. You’re fairly sure of this one, Thace, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Champion, hold still while I put some salve on that so it doesn’t sting so badly. Thace said your name is Shiro?”

He nodded as Ulaz applied ointment on his face and it felt so relieving. He was tugged off the bed and each of his wounds were carefully checked over by a seemingly agitated Galra. He stayed, frozen in place and let himself be manhandled. It wasn’t until each wound was cared for and the box was set aside that Shiro let himself take deeper breaths. Ulaz sighed and cupped his chin, making Shiro look up at him.

Shiro spoke softly, eyes downcast, “Thank you, Master.”

Ulaz sighed and let Shiro’s chin drop and ruffled his hair. “Don't fret. I blame Thace for this situation, not you. When did you eat last, Shiro?”

Thace was in love, stupid head-over-heels love with his mate. He watched Ulaz and his pet, their pet, become accustomed to one another. It helped that Ulaz was claiming him in his own way and time. If Ulaz had simply accepted him because Thace wanted him to then he would not be the galra that Thace had fallen for.

Shiro was set on the kitchen counter beside where Ulaz started working on a meal. Thace  began to help him. Shiro fidgeted on the counter, naked in front of both of them. The food smelled good, far better than anything he had been given in the cells. He had no idea how much a Galra ate or if any of this food would be for him, so when Thace carried him and a plate to the table and Ulaz followed with two plates, he couldn’t help but to be grateful.

It sickened him, that he reacted that happily to being treated so fairly. He was being treated more like a person. Other galra would have tossed a pack of nutri-goo his way and made him kneel beside the table. He had served as entertainment at parties. Both as a gladiator and for sexual purposes. The greatest ‘reward’ he had been given was proper rest. The Galra likely thought it was his arm. This was a real gift.

Shiro didn’t let the thoughts take his time. He had food to eat. The human didn’t mind that the table was overlarge for him. Shiro shifted, tucking his legs under himself and trying to move so he could eat over the table like Ulaz had started to. Thace huffed and reached out an arm, tugging Shiro into his lap. His voice was a deep rumble behind Shiro, “Sit here, pet.”

Shiro had let out an undignified squeak but complied. It would be much easier to eat like this anyway, so really, Thace had a point. Ulaz may have smirked; Shiro wasn’t quite sure. He finally started to eat, picking up food on the two-pronged fork and putting it in his mouth. It was delicious and similar to a stir-fry, hardly as spiced as food he would have back home but far better than the nutri-goo packs. He didn’t look up or even really bother with manners as he ate, as far as he knew.

“Shiro.” He felt Thace’s chest thrum with his voice behind him as he was tugged back from the table and his plate. “Do everyone here a favor and calm yourself.”

He looked at Thrace then Ulaz, clearly confused. Ulaz sighed and chuckled, “You were moaning. I won’t ask if you were enjoying the food but try to contain yourself a little before you provoke reactions from us so you may finish your meal.” Shiro blushed brightly and felt the rumble of Thace’s laughter behind him. When one of Thace’s hands brought a chunk of meat to his lips Shiro took it gently and purposefully teased his fingers with his tongue.

He finished chewing then spoke, “If you do jump me before I finish eating I’m going to be upset. I haven’t eaten a real meal since…” _since I was home. Not even garrison meals were like this._

“Sit back and let me feed you. May as well enjoy it fully,” Thace insisted, bringing another bite to Shiro’s mouth. Ulaz was watching now, clearly concerned with how tame their new pet acted. Thace was hand-feeding him on day one, something rather un-galran. None of the Galra let Shiro’s mouth anywhere near them. To them, the mouth was a weapon. Well, at least one with teeth as far as Shiro had discerned.

Shiro didn’t mind Ulaz’s suspicion. In a way it was true, this was an act. If he could find benefit in biting Thace’s fingers he would. Even if he escaped their quarters he didn’t know where there were ships on this alien base. He wouldn’t make it far. He was being treated well by them, so for the moment he was content to play at being a happy pet. There would be no biting, not by him anyway.

Ulaz took a long moment reconciling The Champion with the gentle little pet in his mate’s lap. Thace knew how to charm a slave, but even then, this was simply too unrealistic for Ulaz to accept. Shiro could be dangerous. The human had proved it time and time again in the ring taking down those far larger than himself.

When Shiro finally felt so full he was running his hand across his stomach but still trying to eat Ulaz sighed and cleared the plates off the table before Thace could protest. “You’ll make him sick. He’s half our size.”

“Ulaz-”

“Don’t even start, Thace.”

Shiro hid his smile behind a hand and knew Ulaz was right. He really should stop eating before he got sick. He needed to be careful about switching to real food. He peered over Thace’s shoulder at Ulaz. “Um… do you need help drying dishes or something?”

“Drying dishes?” Ulaz asked, brow raised. The leftovers went into a container and the plates were put into something that looked like a small dishwasher.

“Probably not. I was trying to ask if you wanted help cleaning up,” Shiro offered.

“Some other time perhaps. I’m quite sure if I stand between Thace and you he’ll have words for me. You were quite the spectacle in his lap. I doubt it was his intention to have me return home only to pay more attention to you than his mate. He seemed to be rather intent on us bonding when I came home,” Ulaz said, tone fairly neutral but there was an undercurrent of something Shiro didn’t grasp. Thace knew damned well he was being mocked for getting all hot.

“Shiro, would you be comfortable with Ulaz if I were present too?” Thace asked softly from behind the human.

“You mean you’re a figment of my imagination and I’m actually alone with him right now?” Shiro said. Thace looked offended and Ulaz chortled. Shiro had already thought about this. “If Ulaz will follow your lead, sure? I’d rather not get broken or injured. Injured again? Injured in unpleasant-”

“I think we get the gist, pet,” Ulaz cut him off and sighed. “Thace-”

Suddenly Shiro was lifted in Thace’s arms and carried to the bed. He stayed where he was placed and watched as the two galra pulled off each other’s clothes. Armor plates were lifted away and set aside. Shiro took a moment to appreciate the underlayer. It was skin tight and melded against their bodies. He didn’t know how they found the seam or undid it but the bodysuits were peeled off and he took in a deep breath, looking them up and down.

Ulaz definitely had a different build and, Shiro noted, a smaller knot on a dick that was slimmer but looked like it would grow to be just as long. There was a part of Shiro that hated how much smaller than the Galra he was but at the same time it had its advantages. Shiro was going to be filled. It was a feeling that he used to hate but had grown fond of. He licked his lips and saw Thace smirk at him. Shit. What did he have in mind for him?

“Do you want Ulaz inside you, little one?” Thace asked. “Do you want him to fuck you?” Shiro whined and nodded, biting his lower lip.

“You don’t want to fuck him, Thace? You always like fucking them open. Hearing how loose they are around me,” Ulaz teased.

“He wants to fuck my mouth,” Shiro breathed, lust filling his voice. Ulaz’s eyes widened.

“Thace-”

“I’m going to fuck your mouth and knot it if you’ll let me. Can you handle that?” Thace asked and Ulaz made a startled noise. He did not want his mate fucking something that had such a small mouth let alone knotting it. Who knew what sort of reflexes his species had.

“That sounds so-” a whine left Shiro, “good. Don’t know if you can knot. You’re so big and I can only hold by breath for a little bit.”

“You trust me? You won’t bite?” Thace asked, crawling onto the bed and cupping Shiro’s face in a furred hand. Ulaz watched the way Shiro melted into the touch. This was different than the food. There was desire in the human’s eyes and Ulaz could see it plain as day. He moved onto the bed beside Thace and took Shiro’s face from him.

“My mate is eager for your mouth. Why is that, little one? I am very fond of what lays between his legs so before you are allowed to put your mouth near him in such a manner… I want answers,” Ulaz’s finger brushed over Shiro’s lower lip and his tongue reached out and licked the padded tip. Ulaz’s brow raised at how wet and smooth his tongue was and Shiro sucked two fingers in without waiting for permission. “I’m beginning to understand your desire here, Thace.”

“Shiro, ‘kiss’ my mate,” Thace ordered, grinning wildly.

Ulaz looked at his expression fearfully then Shiro was on him, pinning his wrists and attacking his mouth with his own and Ulaz just didn’t know what to do. He tried to protest and Shiro’s lips kept working at his own then his tongue slipped inside, slick and moist against his feline one. He froze and felt Thace’s laughter wash over him beside the curiosity the human was instilling.

Ulaz started to kiss back and Shiro led him through it. He didn’t stop even when Ulaz’s arousal was ground against his thigh or he started to try and tug his hands out of his grip. No, this was Thace’s order. Shiro kissed Ulaz deeper and ground his thigh against the other’s cock ripping a whine from his throat. Thace stroked the human’s back and purred out a simple, “That’s enough.”

Shiro pulled back slowly and let Ulaz gain his bearings as he did so. The galra shuddered and gripped his cock with a scowl, as if how hard he had gotten was offensive. Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, he liked it too. Just imagine that around your cock.”

“Cheeky, pet,” Thace growled, wrapping his hand around Shiro's throat warningly, “I think you earned a bit of punishment. Don't you think so, Ulaz?”

“Mmm, I certainly wouldn't mind hearing him scream a bit. He's taken to his liberties a little too well, hm?” Ulaz noted. Shiro tensed up. He didn't like this. Kind one minute then cruel the next.

Thace nipped at the shell of his ear, “Calm yourself. Nothing you cannot handle will occur, pet.”

Ulaz hummed and moved closer, cupping his ass. He kneaded it gently and said, “Did he react well to being spanked?”

“He did. We have a very lovely pet. Eager and energetic too. Would you like to spank him this time?” Thace offered, stroking Shiro's hair. The human shuddered under the touches as he was manhandled into position, bending over between them.

Ulaz's hand came down, and Shiro gasped. He struck again, making the human whimper. Ulaz stroked his back, admiring the muscles flexing under his skin. His voice was a deep rumble as he spoke, “You enjoy this, don't you little one? The pain makes you feel good?”

“Yes, sir. Please, keep going?” Shiro gasped back.

“Good. You know you deserve your punishment,” Ulaz said and spanked him again. Thace watched for a while, holding Shiro steady for Ulaz until he saw tears run down his face. He stopped his mate.

“Shiro? Champion?” Thace asked, stroking his face.

“Am I good now?” he gasped out, looking at Thace with pleading eyes. Ulaz felt a pang of what might be considered regret for pushing into things so quickly.

“Pet, you're ours. If you have done wrong, the fault is ours for not training you. Look at me; you are mine. You are Thace's. None will touch you but us. If you would allow, I would like to claim you fully as mine, little one,” he pulled Shiro from Thace's arms and nuzzled him gently even as he laid him on the bed. The other galra grabbed lube and slicked up Shiro's fingers.

Thace would watch this. As much as he wanted to join them, he knew they both needed this moment to themselves emotionally. Thace leaned against the headboard, leg sprawling out and well within Shiro's reach.

Shiro started working himself open, still a little stretched from being claimed earlier. He was panting and still clearly emotional. His free and prosthetic hand clung to whatever part of Ulaz was nearest for quick bursts before he ended up remembering it was a weapon.

He was worked open, and Ulaz was grateful, slowly sliding his cock in. Shiro whimpered and tugged Ulaz in for a kiss. They had created a monster. Thace could not be upset. Ulaz's hips bucked and their human moaned into the kiss.

Thace took his cock into his own hands, stroking in time with their thrusting, his eyes fluttered closed and he tried not to moan. He was forced to look back at Shiro a long moment later after his leg was tugged on.

Shiro was positively wrecked and glowing with pleasure but so was Ulaz. Thace wasn't far behind. Shiro moaned loudly after a particularly well aimed thrust then stuttered out a, “Want you, ah, i-in my mouth. P-please!”

He stopped trying to talk and settled for opening his mouth wide and shoving his own fingers in it. Ulaz whimpered, practically cumming at the sight. He gripped Shiro's wrist and tore his fingers out of his mouth.

“Ulaz won't last,” Thace commented, “You won't either. After.”

“Now- want both filled when-!” He whined and reached down, squeezing the base of his cock. Thace would have to ask more. It appeared he was attempting to stave off his orgasm without permission. Right now though, he settled for giving in.

He shifted away from the headboard and knelt beside Shiro, placing his cock across soft human lips. The hum of lips and the wet suction of a human's mouth very nearly made his eyes roll back into his head.  Thace was in heaven, and Ulaz was cumming into Shiro's spasming ass.

The human came just because he started sucking on Thace’s cock. Ulaz was knotted and Shiro stuck in his afterglow. Thace almost pulled away to let him enjoy it, but Shiro started to bob his head and hum at the same time. It was impressive how much Shiro took. Thace could see his own cock pressing on Shiro's throat when he took it deep enough.

“Pet I'm--!” he rumbled, warningly. He would instinctually buck forward trying to knot. Instead Shiro pressed on, using his hands to help fit Thace's knot into his mouth. He swallowed and felt his master’s cock pulse inside his throat. He made his masters knot him on both ends. Pride swelled inside him as he felt their cum fill him.

The bulk of Thace's orgasm passed as Shiro watched, unable to breathe. He tapped gently on his hip, hoping he'd get the message to hurry. Shiro didn't particularly want to pass out on a cock. He didn’t know if he would wake up.

Thace grunted as he pulled out, his knot already mostly taken care of. Shiro gasped for air and Thace stroked his hair. “Such a good pet. That's it, breathe. Take all the time you need. Just breathe.”

The reassurance calmed Shiro's panicked mind. Ulaz was still knotted in him watching. He stroked Shiro's legs, hoping the sensation was calming. “I'm almost done, pet, just hang on.”

“No- I like it. I just- need to breathe,” he gasped back. Ulaz pulled out and the human beneath him could barely scrape up the air to whine. Thace and Ulaz curled around him.

“Thace?” Ulaz spoke softly, stroking Shiro's arm.

“Yes?” he rumbled back, yellow eyes not leaving Shiro even as his breathing had started to settle.

“If you kill him by taking his throat you'll have an upset mate on your hands. I'm enamored,” Ulaz admitted. “You did find a charming one.”

“The same applies for you, Ulaz. Shiro, you're not to take either of our knots into your mouth without a direct order. The only reason you're alive is because I spent most of my seed with you earlier,” Thace sighed and nuzzled Shiro who looked at him blearily.

“Yessir. Sleep?” He was warm and buzzy from his orgasm with a galra laying up against each side of him.

“We're going to be awake for a while longer, pet,” Ulaz nuzzled against him softly. “Want me to carry you to your cage or the couch?”

“Cage, please? Heated. Warmer. Leave it open so I can come snuggle if I wake up before you?” He asked as he was lifted. Shiro was asleep in warm arms before he got an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if this got you horny ^_~


End file.
